


the Devil, the Angle and the Man.

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after Chloe discovers the truth what will happen. also this is my first fan fiction sooooo sorry if its bad.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 6





	the Devil, the Angle and the Man.

**Author's Note:**

> after Chloe discovers the truth what will happen. also this is my first fan fiction sooooo sorry if its bad.

Lucifer stood in his pent house preparing to cut his wings yet again when he heard the elevator ding. thinking it was his brother Amenadiel he simply said "go away brother can't you see I'm busy." when he heard Chloe's voice behind him "Lucifer?". 

Lucifer was shocked to say the least as he quickly turned around and tucked his wings into his back. "Detective!?" he said stunned. Chloe was looking at him with pure confusion. "Lucifer this is some prank right? Tell me this is a long time prank." he stood there with a look of pure sadness "I can't, I would be lying and... we both know I don't do that." he said as he started to walk over to the bar to pour himself and Chloe (as she was going to need it) a drink. "What do you mean?" Chloe said denying the truth that she knew was there. He handed her the drink as he stepped back and once again reviled his wings for her to see.

Chloe slowly walked over to him standing right in front of him and taking his hands in hers. She looked up into his eyes as she turned and walked around him. She lightly stroked his wing as Lucifer bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning but he couldn't help it as he moaned "Detective, p-please stop." Chloe looked up at him again embarrassed as he turned his head to look at her. "I'm so sorry Lucifer!" she said as she continued to walk around him to where his wings entered his back. She slowly reached out and touched his back with two fingers right as Lucifer moved his wings slightly. Chloe walked back around him and looked back into his eyes as she said "All this proves is that you're and angel this doesn't mean you're the devil."

She reached up and placed her hand on her cheek. Lucifer reached up and removed her hand as he tucked his wings and shifted to his true form. Chloe looked up at him with fear in her eyes "Lucifer?" He quickly shifted back when he saw the fear in her eyes. Lucifer turned to go to his room as he told Chloe choking back tears "You should go. And if you need someone to talk to Linda knows." as he disappeared around the corner. 

The next few day Chloe called in sick to have time to process what she had seen. about a week later she finally decided to go and talk to Lucifer. When she got there she looked around and saw Lucifer just sitting on his bed drink in hand his eyes glowing like a flame. "Lucifer?" he looked up stunned. "No, no it can't be you. I'm imagining you you're not here." Chloe looked at him realizing how much she hurt him. "Why can't it be me?" Lucifer didn't look up as tears started running down his face reflecting his red eyes "Because she hates me now." Chloe's eyes started to water as she went and sat next to him. "Lucifer I don't hate you. I was stunned and just needed some time to process." She placed he hand on his back and he tuned and looked at her his eyes slowly fading back to a chocolate brown. " It really is you." he said as she placed her hand on his cheek "Lucifer you're the devil, but you're also an angel. Now you need to get some sleep." she smiled as she pushed him down so he was laying down. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down to lay with him. "Lucifer!" Chloe said annoyed, but he was already asleep. Chloe snuggled up against him as she let her self drift to sleep.

Lucifer woke up hours later as the sun was setting and decided to get cleaned up while Chloe was still sleeping. half an hour later he walked out of his bathroom just wrapped in a towel to Chloe sitting at the end of his bed. "Hello Detective." he said with a smirk. Chloe got up and stood right in front of him and looked up into his eyes "Can I... Uh see your wings again?" she said with a clear plan in mind. Lucifer looked down at her "As you wish." He said as he unfurled his wings. Chloe walked around him and lightly stroked his wings again knowing what it would do. "Detective." he turned around and grabbed her pinning her against the wall hands over head. "are you trying to send a message detective?" he said with a smirk before he leaned in and kissed her deeply. he tucked his wings into his back as he picked her up and placed her on the bed as she started to strip.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.


End file.
